Delicious Yaoi Crossovers
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Lots of mini stories of cross over pairings! YAOI


AN: I don't own any of theese series or characters.

**First up: "Swordsman sex" Zoro, from One Piece and Ichigo, from Bleach.**

Zoro had had his eyes on Ichigo all night. The way he danced, his strong and muscled yet lean chest tense in the flashing lights of the club. His wild red hair, the way it fanned and re-arranged it's self when he spun, the corny grin across his face and the way his eyes were half-lidded all night, almost as though he was in a daze. Yes, Zoro wanted Ichigo. Badly.

He made his way onto the dance floor and made his way over to the other. He came up behind him and ground his hips into the others ass, placing his hands on Ichigo's hips.

"You're fucking hot, you know that?" Zoro whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Ah! Zoro..." Ichigo gasped and pressed back against him, swaying his hips with the music. "Ah..." Ichigo whined when Zoro reached around him and placed his hand over his crotch, grabbing and kneading Ichigo's growing erection. "Not here..." Ichigo whined. Zoro growled into Ichigo's neck.

"Then let's go into a back room, because I fucking want you." Zoro ground himself hard against Ichigo and bit his neck.

"Ah! Ok!" Ichigo whined, giving in to Zoro.

Zoro practically drug Ichigo into a room in the back. All it had was a simple bed and night stand.

Zoro pushed Ichigo into the room and locked the door behind them. Zoro turned around and studied Ichigo. He was blushing and trying, unsuccessfully to cover up how hard he was. Zoro advanced toward him and growled a bit. He pulled Ichigo close and pressed his lips to the other's, and practically forced his tongue down Ichigo's throat. Ichigo moaned, loving the fact that his lover was so dominant. Zoro pushed him onto the bed, being none too gentle, but Ichigo didn't mind. He groaned when Zoro rubbed his thigh forcefully between his legs. Ichigo spread his legs so willingly. Zoro growled.

"Do you know how fucking hot you are?" Zoro asked. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and ground his clothed erection against Ichigo's ass. "These need to come off... NOW," Zoro said, reaching for the button of the leather pants Ichigo was wearing.

As soon as they were unbuttoned, Ichigo squirmed out of them. Zoro licked his lips as he watched Ichigo eagerly writhe beneath him. "I want to fuck you so hard..." Zoro growled out. Ichigo reached for Zoro's pants, tugging on them, his desire to be filled obvious in his half-lidded, lust clouded eyes.

"Then fuck me," he whined.

Impatiently, Zoro unbuttoned his pants and free'd his erection. He licked his fingers and pressed one against Ichigo's bared hole.

"No..." Ichigo whined. "Juts take me... I need you in me... I need your cock..." Ichigo just barely whimpered.

Zoro gasped, that was the hottest thing he'd ever heard Ichigo say. He spit in his hand and slicked up his cock as best he could and pressed the head to his lovers tight pucker, forcing his legs back over his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" Ichigo screamed and pushed back at the other.

"Alright," Zoro said and forced himself inside his lover, who screamed at the sudden intrusion. When Ichigo's scream died down, Zoro was fully sheathed inside his lover. "Are you ok?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes! Why aren't you moving?!" Ichigo was screaming. Zoro groaned and pulled out, slamming back in roughly. "Harder!" Ichigo screamed, shifting his eyes tight, his mouth falling open in a low moan when Zoro roughly pushed him back and pulled out, slamming back in harder. "Oh, god..." Ichigo moaned. His own cock was throbbing and dripping, rubbing against his own stomach. "Fuck..." Ichigo moaned. "Zoro... I'm gonna... cum..." he just barely breathed.

"Then fucking cum... Oh, god, you're so tight..." Zoro growled, slamming as hard as he could into Ichigo.

"Oh, Zoro!" Ichigo screamed as he blew his load all over his own chest. Zoro let one of Ichigo's legs slide off his shoulder as he continued to ram the other into the bed. Zoro reached up and smeared Ichigo's seed on his chest, moving a drop to the other's nipple and rubbing it. He pinched, and hard. Ichigo screamed and clenched around Zoro. Zoro came with a groan, whispering curses followed by sweet nothings. He pulled out of Ichigo and laid beside the other. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo, who turned to face him. Their still-sensitive organs brushed each other, making them gasp.

"After we catch out breath..." Zoro said, panting. "We'll have to get dressed and get out of here."

"Alright, but hold me for a minute," Ichigo said as he snuggled into the other.

Though they agreed to get out after a short breather, they both fell asleep.

--

**Next: "Smoking sex" Asuma, from Naruto and Gojyo, from Saiyuki.**

Asuma and Gojyo made their way into the room, shutting the door behind them, Asuma pressed the other against it and rubbed his growing erection into Gojyo's. Gojyo groaned and took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke in a moan when Asuma fisted his hand in the other's hair and yanked his head to the side to bite at Gojyo's neck. The two stripped each other with shaky hands, alcohol- fuddled brains making it difficult.

They'd found each other at the local bar and decided to spend the evening together. Gojyo moaned as Asuma guided him to the bed, lighting another cigarette. Asuma wrapped his arms around Gojyo and fell backwards onto the bed. Gojyo gasped and bucked his hips against Asuma's. Asuma groaned around his cigarette. Gojyo rubbed himself shamelessly against Asuma's naked form, finding himself unbearably aroused by the hard muscles under his fingertips. Gojyo thrusted his hips, rubbing his erection against Asuma's, who groaned. Gojyo used that opportunity to steal Asuma's cigarette.

"Hey," Asuma started to protest, but gave up when Gojyo straddled him and rubbed the other's erection against his ass, letting the larger man's cock probe gently between his cheeks. "Gojyo..." Asuma groaned out.

Gojyo grinned and reached back, taking Asuma's cock in the same hand as he held the cigarette, the burning cherry dangerously close to Asuma's thigh. Asuma gasped as Gojyo pressed down on his cock, the tight ring of muscle stretching for the large, dripping, throbbing cock. Asuma jerked his hips up and Gojyo's cigarette burned his thigh. Gojyo jerked his hand away and pressed down, fully sheathing the other's huge cock in him. Asuma groaned and closed his eyes, bucking his hips, setting up a rhythm, putting his hands on Gojyo's hips, forcing the other down on his throbbing cock.

"Gojyo..." Asuma breathed again, groaning. "So tight..."

Gojyo had such a hard time holding on to his cigarette as Asuma thrust up into him roughly, shifting his hips, making Gojyo whimper as his prostate was struck over and over.

"Asuma!" Gojyo cried out, nearly dropping his cigarette, he decided to crush it out in the ashtray on the bedside stand. He pushed down hard on Asuma's cock.  
"Fuck!" Gojyo cursed when Asuma's strong, calloused hand wrapped around his cock and stroked. He leaned forward and Asuma moaned, enjoying the feeling of the tips of Gojyo's long hair brushing over and teasing his nipples. "I'm going to cum..." Gojyo whispered and squirmed.

Asuma groaned as Gojyo clenched around him, the other's warm seed spilling on his stomach as Gojyo came, clenching and unclenching around him. Asuma jerked up and came, filling Gojyo with a loud groan.

When both orgasms subsided, Gojyo pulled off of Asuma and laid beside the other, panting breathlessly.

"Ah..." Gojyo whispered. "That felt good," he whispered, drifting off to sleep as Asuma wrapped a strong arm around him.

--

**Next, "Strange eye sex" Allen, from D. Gray-Man, Kakashi, from Naruto and Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"I'm so glad you could join us, Allen-boy," Pegasus said, sipping on his drink, watching the other two sip on their's. Allen looked nervous and was watching the other two males in the room. Kakashi was leaning back in his chair, reading a book, and Pegasus was eying him sexually. Allen was nervous.

"Loosen up, Allen-boy," he heard from behind him. Pegasus put his hands on his shoulders and pulled him back into the chair. His hands rested nervously on the arms of the chair. He gasped when metal came out of the chair and clasped around his arms, holding him to the chair. The same thing happened to his mid-section.

"Ah, what..." Allen started, but became quiet as Pegasus ran his fingers over the other's jawline.

Allen looked down and Kakashi was between his legs, ridding him of his pants. "Ah, hey!" he said and began to struggle.

"Oh, stop it, Allen-boy," Pegasus said, and let his hands roam down to his belly button, teasing, rubbing ever so gently. Allen gasped as he felt Kakashi's lips close around his half-hard member. He hadn't even noticed Kakashi removing his mask.

"Ah.." he whimpered, his cock hardening in the other's mouth.

"Kakashi isn't only skilled in the arts of the ninja, Allen-boy... He also has a very skilled mouth..." Pegasus whispered, his lust apparent in his voice as he continued to tease Allen, who jerked and whimpered, moaning at the feeling.

Kakashi pulled back and pressed a finger against Allen's tight pucker.

"You need to loosen up if both of us are going to fit inside you..." Pegasus whispered.

Allen's eyes widened. He gasped when Kakashi pressed a finger inside him, unable to stop his scream when the squirming digit found his prostate. A second finger was added quickly, then a third. Allen couldn't stop screaming.

"He works fast..." Pegasus whispered and reached down, breaking out the bottom of the chair so he could join Kakashi in fingering the boy. Allen whimpered, having four fingers inside him was stretching him almost painfully so.

"Kakashi..." Pegasus moaned as he watched the other free his erection. Both took their fingers from Allen as Kakashi slipped under him, pressing up into Allen, who screamed at the sudden intrusion. Pegasus groaned and reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants. He groaned into Allen's neck as he stroked himself, watching Kakashi move under Allen. Pegasus reached around Allen again, taking the other's hard length into his hand and stroking as he touched himself.

Pegasus let go of Allen's length and pressed the tip of his cock against Kakashi's, pressing into the other beside Kakashi. Allen cried out, struggling again. Kakashi groaned.

"Yes..." Pegasus hissed as he pressed all the way inside Allen, who was screaming. Kakashi reached forward and took Allen's cock in his hand, stroking roughly.

"Fuck!" Allen screamed, someone's cock pushing against his prostate. He blew his load, spilling on Kakashi's chest. Pegasus groaned.

"Such a naughty boy..." he moaned, pushing harder into Allen.

Kakashi came with a moan, spilling his seed deep inside Allen, his cock throbbing against Pegasus, making the other cum with a loud groan.

Both older men pulled from Allen, who had tears running down his cheeks. Both older men whiped away his tears.

"Did that hurt, Allen-boy?" Pegasus asked. Allen started to sob and Kakashi untied him. Allen fell forward into Pegasus.

"Jerk..." Allen muttered and quickly cried himself to sleep against Pegasus' chest.

--

**"Editor's choice" L, from Death Note and Shikamaru, from Naruto.**

"Thanks for coming over, L..." Shikamaru said, looking shyly at his friend as he walked through the door. He patted the bed beside him. "Um... s-sit..." Shikamaru said, his face tinted pink.

"What did you call me over for, deer?" L asked, enjoying the nickname he gave his friend with a smirk. Shikamaru blushed brightly and looked away.

"I... needed to ask your advice," he said.

"About what?" L asked, sitting next to the other and scooting over so their hips were touching.

"I, um... I like someone and I needed some advice on how to tell him that I... ano..." Shikamaru said as he noticed L's hand on his leg, fingertips brushing his thigh gently. "L... I..."

L's hand traveled up his thigh and brushed over his crotch, making Shikamaru gasp, then over his hip and settled on his lower back as he turned to face the other.

"Keep going, I'm listening," L said, pressing himself closer to Shikamaru, bringing his other hand up to cup Shikamaru's rapidly hardening cock through his jeans.

"And, I ohh... my...I don't know... how... to..." Shikamaru gasped when L started to roughly fondle him. "tell him!" he whimpered, leaning back and bucking into L's hand.

"Sometimes..." L started, leaning over Shikamaru, pressing him back into the bed and pushing his shirt up. L leaned forward and licked Shikamaru's nipple, earning himself a gasp. "A simple action can say so much more about your feelings for a person than any amount of words could ever portray..." L pulled off Shikamaru's shirt and pressed his lips to the other's, grinding his own erection into Shikamaru's.

"L..." Shikamaru breathed.

L shed his own shirt and reached down for the button on Shikamaru's pants. He pulled the other's pants down and threw them on the floor, not wasting his time. He shed his own pants too, crawling back on top of Shikamaru.

"You are beautiful," he said into Shikamaru's neck.

"L..." Shikamaru whined, grinding his hips up against L's.

L settled himself between Shikamaru's legs, lifting one of them and placing it over his shoulder. He pressed a finger into Shikamaru's tight entrance and wiggled it. Shikamaru winced.

"Do you have lubrication? This would work a lot better if you did," L said and Shikamaru reached into a bedside stand, taking out a tube and handing it to L, who coated his fingers in the substance and re-entered them into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was moaning and writhing, pushing back on L's fingers in a matter of seconds.

"More, L..." Shikamaru moaned softly.

"In just a moment..." L said and twitched his fingers, making Shikamaru gasp and arch his back. L removed his fingers and coated his length. "Are you ready?" he asked, pressing the tip of his erection against Shikamaru's tight entrance.

"Yes!" Shikamaru nearly screamed. L put his finger to his own lips.

"Shh, wouldn't want your parents to hear," L said as he thrusted into Shikamaru, the other already wanting more, pressing back on him, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Ah..." Shikamaru whined.

The pairs hips slapped against each other and they moaned. L took Shikamaru's cock into his hand and stroked. The two gasped and whined with each other as they reached an unbearable high of pleasure. Shikamaru came with a short cry, his seed splattering all over himself. L came in side him not thirty seconds later.

Shikamaru whined when L pulled out.

"Mind telling me who it is you like?" L asked as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru.

"I don't wanna say..." Shikamaru said.

"Alright," L said with a devious smile as he drifted off to sleep with his face buried in the back of Shikamaru's neck.

--

**"Author's Choice" Sanzo, from Saiyuki and Shino from Naruto.**

The whole cave was silent. Sanzo sat, reading by fire light, his glasses hanging loosely on his nose as he read. Shino sat near him, half under a blanket.

"Stop it," Sanzo said, making Shino raise an eyebrow.

"Stop what?" Shino asked with a sigh. It was raining and that always made Sanzo pissier than usual.

"You're staring at me," Sanzo said, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"I am not," Shino said simply and turned his head away.

Shino heard the shuffling of a newspaper, but ignored it. He laid down and turned on his side facing towards the fire, curling up.

It wasn't much later that he felt a cold body press against his backside. He tensed.

"Sanzo..." Shino warned.

"Shut up, I'm cold," Sanzo said angrily and snuggled up to Shino. Shino gasped as he felt something hard brush against his jean-clad ass.

"Sanzo..." Shino warned again as Sanzo's hips pressed against his ass. Sanzo growled and pressed harder against the other, reaching around him and groping Shino's hardening length through his pants. Shino gasped. He found himself bucking into the hand, wanting to stop the other, but knowing he more wanted Sanzo's touch. "Sanzo..." Shino breathed.

Sanzo flipped himself on top of Shino, pulling the blanket up behind him.

"It's cold..." Shino non-nonchalantly noticed. Sanzo let a tiny smile edge his lips.

"You'll get warm fast, like this..." Sanzo said and started to rock his hips against Shino's, earning himself light gasps with every wonderful thrust of his hips. Shino finally started to protest when Sanzo reached for the button on his pants. He grabbed Sanzo's wrists. Sanzo slapped his hands away, but Shino brought them back.

"Sanzo!" he said, blushing, but trying to look angry. "I'm still... a..." He started, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Then I won't fuck you... Just shut up and let me touch you."

Shino gasped when his stiff member was exposed to the air. Sanzo untied his sash and pulled open his robes, unbuttoning his jeans, taking out his length and leaning over Shino, rubbing them together. Shino gasped and put his hands on Sanzo's shoulders, pushing the other back a little. Shino's breath was heavy and his eyes fluttered closed behind his glasses. The feeling of the heated flesh, the throbbing length rubbing against his was driving him crazy.

"Sanzo!" Shino gasped, bucking against Sanzo, making the older man moan at the eager action. Shino rubbed against Sanzo, whimpering as he felt his release drawing near.

Sanzo grunted and reached between them, and took both engorged lengths into his hand and stroked. Shino writhed under him, letting out a tiny gasp when Sanzo smeared the drop of pre-cum on the head of Shino's length. "Sanzo, I..."

"Shut up and cum," Sanzo demanded.

He used his other hand and pushed up Shino's shirt, so his stomach was exposed, all the way up to his chest. Shino drew in a sharp gasped and arched his back as he came all over himself, Sanzo following shortly with a grunt, moaning as he felt both their cocks throbbing in his hand. When they were finished, Sanzo lay beside Shino and lit a cigarette. Shino stared at him, looking satisfied and bewildered.

"Tell no one," Sanzo threatened.

--

EN: Hmmm, she decided not to add an AN this time. Wonder why. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed these little oneshots we decided to do. Reviews are teh love, so remember to do so.

AN: Wow, this has been sitting in my documents for a while! Ehehehehe! and NO! Bad editor-chan! You always want yours last... :Evil monkey points: Well, Authors Choice is last! Bwahahahaha:snorts: Even though it... has no penetration... I don't care:looks derranged: Well, review, plz! I love you guys-es!


End file.
